


MMOM 17 - Gravity Works

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-17
Updated: 2007-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georg notices Bill's arse and almost has a crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 17 - Gravity Works

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. This one comes from the fact that every time I see Bill with low slung trousers I really want to pull them up :).

**Title:** MMOM 17 - Gravity Works  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** none really, mentions Georg/OFCs but has slashy overtones for Georg ogling Bill's arse.  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** waking  
 **Summary:** Georg notices Bill's arse and almost has a crisis.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta. This one comes from the fact that every time I see Bill with low slung trousers I really want to pull them up :).  
 **Word count:** 1,990  
 **Link:[Other MMOM fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/248601.html)**  
 **Link:[Other Fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)**

Georg was reading a book, since he couldn't sleep and didn't want to disturb the others. It was late, they were well on their way to the next venue, but he just couldn't seem to wind down properly. He had his curtains open, because he found the bunk with them closed rather claustrophobic, but the rest of the bus was dark, only lit by street lights that they passed. He was considering lying down again and trying to sleep when the curtains to Bill's bunk snapped back and he was given the view of one long leg unfolding to the floor.

It wasn't as if he hadn't seen Bill's legs before; there wasn't a lot of personal space on the bus, but something about the eerie lighting made him keep looking. Another leg joined the first and Georg realised that, at some point, Bill had decided to paint his toe nails and it made Bill's feet look kind of demure. For someone so tall, Bill didn't have very big feet at all.

He was going to look back at his book, since that scintillating piece of information couldn't keep his attention for long, but Bill chose that moment to appear properly from the bunk. The weather had turned cold and they couldn't have the heat up too high on the bus at night or Gustav tended to die of heat exhaustion, so Georg noted that Bill was wearing a t-shirt as well as his boxers. It was a very tiny t-shirt, however, and Georg found his eyes zeroing on the star tattoo as Bill stretched and the shirt rode up and the boxers rode down.

That tattoo was going to get him into trouble one day because his eyes always seemed fascinated with it. Just the shape of it dragged his gaze to look at it far too often. The damn star was hypnotising.

He was so busy looking that he kept staring when Bill turned and began to wander down the bus. When Bill was sleepy or not paying attention there was something very loose about the singer's joints. The way Bill walked when he was half asleep was very swaying and Georg found himself watching a small, pert arse walking away from him in what was a very girly manner. It was only as Bill disappeared to the lower level that Georg realised with a start that he had been admiring said arse and when he looked down at his lap it seemed he had been admiring it quite a lot.

He was honestly mortified. He had just been watching Bill's arse; Bill's male arse and reacting like Bill was a girl. Not only was that bad and wrong, because Bill was his friend and you didn't look at friends like that be they male or female, and it was bad and wrong because if Bill ever found out Bill would kill him; probably in a very slow and painful way that involved hair irons in unpleasant places.

He hurriedly dropped his book into his lap as he heard Bill coming back and tried to look as nonchalant as possible. From the front there was no gender confusion with the little Bill was currently wearing which was at least a relief, but the star was still showing where the t-shirt had failed to fall back down and Georg had to keep a close eye on himself to stop from looking.

More awake now, Bill caught sight of him and gave a little wave and said something that might have been coherent speech if Bill hadn't been drinking from a glass of water at the time. Georg just kind of grunted back, since his brain was not functioning at its best and then watched as Bill vanished back into the other bunk. At least he hadn't reacted to Bill's front; that would just have been freaky, however, that didn't change the fact he still had a hard on from the other view.

Putting the book on the shelf, he carefully closed his curtains and lay down mulling over the problem in his head. He had known Bill for a long time and not once had he ever mistaken Bill for a girl, not even when drunk. Yes it was the middle of the night, yes he could blame it on the fact that his brain was just about ready to shut down, but that didn't stop him worrying.

He lay there staring at the top of his bunk, feeling the rather obvious arousal still floating around his body, and wondered if there was something about himself he didn't know.

It took him about five minutes to realise he was being an idiot.

Half the world mistook Bill for a girl; it wasn't a crime and it didn't mean he was gay just because part of him thought Bill had a nice arse. Bill did have a nice arse and if Bill ever stopped wearing trousers that made it look like he had no arse at all the rest of the world might recognise that as well.

Thinking so hard about Bill's arse didn't help the bulge in his boxers though and he realised that he might actually be able to kill two birds with one stone. There was nothing like a good orgasm to make a guy sleepy; he was amazed he hadn't thought of it earlier, and comparing Bill's arse to those of several members of the fairer sex that he had committed to memory over the years would help put his mind at rest.

First of all he reached over to the shelf for the stash of tissues he had handy just for such an urgent occasion and then he pushed down his duvet and his boxers. His cock was very much in agreement with his plan as it bobbed free of its confines. Settling down, he gave his balls a quick fondle to get his juices pumping and then he began to finger the head lightly. The slick feeling of pre-cum under his fingers was a positive sign that this was going to be good and he slid the moisture down over the underside of the head as he riffled through his memory.

There had been one girl in Poland who had had the most incredible arse. She'd been waiting outside their hotel wearing a tiny little mini-skirt that kept riding up to reveal perfect round globes. She had looked freezing and seemed to have been more interested in Tom than him, but it had meant he had had a very nice view of her behind. Pushing up against that while taking her doggy style would have been wonderful.

As he played with his cock slowly and thought about the Polish girl, he bit his lip to stop himself moaning. Now that arse would have been soft and he knew for a fact that Bill's wouldn't be. He remembered one girl who had had a small arse just like Bill's and her he had ended up in bed with eventually. That arse had been firm in his hands as he took her against the wall. She'd been a real goer too, they'd been at it all night.

His cock was achingly hard now and he began fisting his cock in earnest.

The best arse had to have belonged to the French girl who had propositioned him once. Now her arse had been large and firm and perfectly round; just about perfection and she'd known how to use it. She had been into anal sex; Georg's one and only excursion into the area and that had been a very interesting night. She had been a screamer and he found himself wondering if Bill was a screamer as he bucked into his hand and came.

For a little while he lay there recovering. He felt content and relaxed and ready to sleep, but, as he cleaned himself off, he did realise one inescapable fact; he had just come while thinking about Bill. In the end though, he pulled his boxers and his covers back up, rolled over and decided to go to sleep. He was trapped on a bus with a bunch of other guys, playing on stage to thousands of screaming girls every other day and had no chance to let off any steam with the female of the species because their schedule was so tight: he could forgive his hormones for being a little confused.

====

Morning, or rather afternoon, but getting up time for them brought with it clarity, but also a quandary. Georg watched Bill standing and talking to Gustav as he slowly munched on a cereal bar. As ever Bill's trousers were hanging from slim hips that threatened to give up holding anything up at any moment and Bill's jeans failed to even remotely give a hint of any rear end. Gravity seemed to be in a state of reverse around Bill; it was the only way to explain the hair and the fact that Bill's trousers never ended up around Bill's ankles. Since Tom's clothes were on the ridiculously huge side, Georg was beginning to realise that there was quite probably a national treasure being hidden by both twins.

"Georg, are you staring at Bill's arse?" Tom sounded somewhere between amused and protective.

The question was asked in a low tone so neither Bill nor Gustav seemed to notice.

"Yes," Georg replied and Tom's expression went worryingly dark.

Georg rolled his eyes; Tom could be just a little over protective at times.

"Not like that," Georg said and then reconsidered; "well actually, yes like that, but not because I have designs on your beloved twin."

Tom didn't look as if he believed him.

"Watch," Georg said and stood up.

For a moment he wasn't sure if Tom would tackle him in some ridiculously heroic way to stop him getting to Bill, but good sense seemed to win out. Georg walked up behind Bill, took hold of either side of Bill's wide belt and before Bill could do anything about it yanked upwards. Bill gave a startled squeak, but Georg was pretty sure he hadn't crushed anything, since Bill's jean crotch had been at least two inches too low.

"That's better," he said, viewing his handy work as Bill spluttered in outrage before he went back to sit down where he had been before.

Bill seemed to have been momentarily rendered speechless, which was a miracle in itself. Georg made a mental note of his victory and prepared to be yelled at. Tom didn't seem to know whether to hit him or not, so he was pretty sure Bill would attack verbally first.

"What?" he asked, just as Bill opened his mouth to begin. "It's a crime to hide an arse like that; the girls will go nuts if they can just see it."

That took all the wind out of Bill's sails, clearly derailing what the singer had been about to launch into. The way Bill tried to look at his own backside was rather endearing and since Tom didn't seem to be able to work out if Georg had just admitted to ogling Bill's backside or was just pointing out that girls would, there seemed to be a Mexican standoff as to reactions.

"Argh," Bill eventually said, clearly not sure what to do at all, "never touch my clothes."

Then Bill stormed off down the bus, but Georg was pretty sure his friend was looking for a mirror. Tom was clearly still trying to work out what had just happened and gave him a warning look before following Bill. That just left Gustav, who stood up from the other seats and came and sat down in the one Tom had vacated.

"So," Gustav said, sounding curious, "would you care to explain how you came to your stunning conclusion?"

Georg realised with a sinking feeling that the conversation was going down hill.

**The End**


End file.
